League of Legend : Histoires détaillées
by Fox's SinOfGreed
Summary: L'histoire de quelques champions revisitée et détaillée en trois parties pour chaque champion.
1. Cassiopeia I : Ruines et trésor

Cassiopeia, Partie I : Ruines et trésor

Le cri retentit à l'arrière du convoi. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner, mais la nature des hurlements m'indique qu'il s'agit probablement de sables mouvants. Peu m'importe. Je continue à avancer, insensible à la souffrance de l'homme, dont les cris cessent d'ailleurs bientôt. Deuxième homme perdu aujourd'hui, douzième depuis le début de l'expédition, il y a trois jours. Mais nous sommes prêts du but, je le sens. Le trésor de Shurima nous tend les bras, l'expédition n'aura pas été vaine. Seuls six hommes subsistent encore à mes côtés, des gardes de la famille Du Couteau. Ils seront bien suffisants pour les probables dangers qui nous attendront au niveau du trésor.

La nuit tombe rapidement, et nous nous installons à l'abri d'une grotte. J'observe attentivement les hommes autour de moi. Des professionnels, des soldats dévoués, si ce n'est à moi, au moins à ma famille. Ils ont vu leurs collègues tomber dans ce désert, des attaques d'insectes, de scorpions, de serpents, des sables mouvants aussi, tout cela sans sourciller. Je sais qu'ils me soutiendront, jusqu'à leur mort s'il le faut. Rassérénée, je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, nous reprenons rapidement notre marche. Nos ressources comment à manquer, et je préfère éviter tout problème de déshydratation. Tout à coup, le garde parti en éclaireur plus tôt dans la matinée revient vers nous, essoufflé.

\- Miss Du Couteau ! J'ai trouvé le trésor !

Je souris. Nous y voilà. Je rejoins le garde épuisé et le félicite. La grotte se situe apparemment à un bon kilomètre, je propose donc aux gardes une halte aux abords d'une oasis proche, afin de nous abreuver et de reconstituer nos réserves en eau. Ceux-ci acceptent avec joie, et nous nous installons à l'ombre d'un palmier. Les soldats comment à être nerveux, et je ne peux que les comprendre. Ils doivent rester concentrés pour le combat qui arrive. Car combien il y aura, c'est certain. L'éclaireur n'a pu observer que des empreintes du gardien, mais celles-ci, immenses, n'appartiennent à aucune créature de cette taille connue. C'est le seul point noir actuel, et nous repartons en direction de la grotte. Nous y sommes en moins d'une heure.

Autour, pas un bruit, pas un être vivant même. La caverne est immense et semble bien trop sombre pour y voir, mais je donne l'ordre d'y entrer. Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour nous défiler au dernier moment. J'entre la première, les gardes sur mes talons.

À l'intérieur, on peut en fait voir, de vives raies de lumière éclairant notre troupe. Quelques ossements d'animaux traînent par terre, confirmant la présence d'une créature massive, vue la taille de certains ossements. Nous apercevons ensuite les empreintes observées par l'éclaireur, et elles n'appartiennent clairement à aucune créature vivante connue. Je commence à douter de cette expédition, lorsqu'un un éclat doré provenant de ma droite attire mon regard.

\- Là ! je m'écrie, avant de m'élancer dans le couloir qui mène au trésor.

Puis un immense œil jaune apparaît, une piqûre brûle ma nuque et je perds connaissance.


	2. Cassiopeia II : Regards et Mort

Cassiopeia, Partie II : Regards et Mort :

Je reviens difficilement à moi, mes yeux s'accoutumant lentement au vif rayon de lumière qui les agresse. Le son des lames s'entrechoquant parvient à mes oreilles, et je me redresse tant bien que mal. La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux me laisse sans voix.

Des six gardes qui m'accompagnaient, seul un est encore debout, trois autres gisant aux alentours, les deux derniers ayant abandonné le navire. La créature à laquelle il fait face est immense, quasiment de la hauteur de la grotte, un scorpion de couleur violette aux pinces gigantesques. Je frissonne, tandis que le garde, esquivant un coup de tenaille, se retrouve acculé. Ne sentant pas mes jambes, probablement encore paralysées, je lance un cri de désespoir, dont le résultat dépasse toutes mes attentes. Le scorpion se stoppe en pleine attaque, tandis que le garde se tourne vers moi, un mélange de surprise et de joie sur son visage. Une expression que je n'oublierai jamais...

Son visage se fige devant mes yeux, ses traits se fixant, sa peau se durcissant pour prendre la texture de la roche. Le scorpion se tourne alors vers moi, une forme de sourire barrant sa gueule, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave.

\- Tu as survécu à mon poison... Impressionnant, tonne-t-il, une pointe de respect dans la voix. Non sans quelques modifications, toutefois, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

\- Vous les avez tués ! je m'écrie.

Le gardien de la grotte secoue la tête.

\- Je n'en ai tué que trois, sourit-il. Le dernier est de ton fait.

La haine m'envahit. Je m'apprête à lui foncer dessus, histoire de partir avec les soldats qui m'accompagnaient, mais le regard interrogateur de la bête me déstabilise.

\- Tu n'avais donc pas remarqué, murmure-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Observe tes jambes, ou du moins ce qu'elles étaient, et tu sauras que j'ai raison.

Je jette un regard, et soudain ma tête tourne. À la place de mes jambes se trouvent une sorte de queue de serpent immense, sur laquelle repose mon corps. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur le scorpion, qui semble presque désolé à présent.

\- Mon nom est Skarner, et je suis le Gardien de ce trésor. Mon rôle est de tuer tout intrus qui s'y présente, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne savais en aucun cas que mon poison pouvait être d'autre utilité que de donner la mort, aussi suis-je aussi surpris que toi de ta … Métamorphose, enchaîne-t-il.

Métamorphose est le mot, en effet. Mon corps était maintenant quelque peu similaire à celui d'un serpent, et, quand à la pétrification... Je me rappelais d'une histoire que je lisais, enfant, sur la transformation en femme-serpent d'une servante d'un temple, et de son pouvoir de changer les gens en pierre de son regard... Je me remémore les yeux du garde statufié, et les larmes envahissent mon visage. Skarner me jette un regard triste, puis reprend la parole.

\- Je vais te laisser partir. J'ai effectué mon travail, bien que je t'ai laissée en vie, et je ne peux t'empêcher de repartir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendras, mais je te souhaite bien du courage pour retourner vivre parmi les tiens, finit-il, avant de quitter la grotte, me laissant prostrée et en larmes au milieu de celle-ci.


End file.
